


First Date [Fic & Podfic]

by Night_Inscriber, redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22), RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal, UstolemyNAME



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Date, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night_Inscriber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: For the Pod Together challengeBucky and Sam finally go on that date.





	First Date [Fic & Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> I need to put out thank yous to SomethiningIncorporeal & Ustolemyname for helping me with sound effects. To those two & night_inscriber for helping me with voices! And to Reena_Jenkins for sticking their mic out of their window to give me some authentic NY ambience for a scene! <3 You are all wonderful and I appreciate the help!!!

**Title:** First Date  
**Length:**   16:49  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


**Complete Podfic  
**

****

[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201708/Podtogether/%5bMCU%5d%20First%20Date.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201708/Podtogether/%5bMCU%5d%20First%20Date.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

 

Title & Credits

 

Scene 1

 

Setting: Steve Rogers’ apartment. Evening. Steve and Bucky are sitting on his couch, the TV is on, but low and they’re both looking at their phones.

 

Bucky’s chimes and he sighs.

 

Bucky: Stop texting me when I’m sitting beside you, you punk.

 

Steve chuckles.

 

Steve: It’s the only way I know you’ll listen to me, jerk.

 

Bucky tosses a pillow at his head.

 

Bucky: Asshole.

 

They fall into silence but after another long moment Bucky’s phone chimes and he groans.

 

Bucky: I’m not asking Sam Wilson out on a date, Steve! Stop bugging me about this. He’s not my type and you know it.

 

Steve hums under his breath.

 

Steve: Just because you two bicker constantly when you’re working together doesn’t mean you’re not each other’s types. I think you two like pretending to be ticked off at each other. One of those “the lady doth protest too much” sorts of things.

 

Bucky chokes back laughter.

 

Bucky: are you _shitting_ me, Rogers? Shakespeare?

 

Steve: Yeah, _Barnes._ Shakespeare. [a beat] Just ask him out. You never know what’s going to happen. And I think you two might fit well together outside of the shop.

 

Bucky sighs.

 

Bucky: I thought tonight was just going to be a pizza and Battlefront night. Why do we have to talk about dating and Sam fucking Wilson? I feel betrayed, brother.

 

Steve chuckles.

 

Steve: Yeah, well. I gotta get you to listen somehow. Just text him. See what happens. You might be surprised.

 

It’s quiet for a moment, but then there’s the faint sound of thumbs tapping on a phone screen and finally the gentle woosh of a text sending off. Another beat and then Bucky sighs again and his phone clatters as its tossed on teh coffee table.

 

Bucky: Punk.

 

Steve: Jerk.

 

The TV changes to the PS4 start-up chime and the distant sounds of battle.

 

Bucky: Gonna kick your ass so hard tonight for this.

 

Steve: You can try. You can definitely try.

 

They laugh and soon there is nothing but gunfire and loud cursing.

 

In the background Bucky’s phone chimes one more time, completely ignored.

 

Scene 2

 

Setting: The Shop. There are soft background noises of people chatting. Pages being turned. Steve talking on the phone. The door chimes.

 

Sam: Hey Steve, sorry I’m late man. _Someone_ was taking forever to get ready this morning.

 

Natasha snorts.

 

Natasha: Just because you guys wear the same three stupid t-shirts paired with cargo shorts, snapbacks and converse, doesn’t mean _I_ can’t represent this fine establishment right.

 

Steve chuckles.

 

Steve: ‘morning Tasha. You look deadly as ever.

 

Natasha laughs and kisses his cheek.

 

Natasha: Thanks Cap. Okay. So, where do you need me? Am I scaring the boys away from the manga? Helping little girls find the Wonder Woman and Batgirl comics? Hanging out in the back room and texting that hot blonde girl that came in the other day and-

 

Before she gets any further the bell chimes again and distinct cursing can be heard as Bucky arrives.

 

Bucky: Sonofabitch you told me I’d be able to get in and see you this month Doc! I need to get this figured out sooner, rather than later. The arm-yes I _know_ the prototype needs a specialist but I’m _telling you_ -listen asshole! Oh my fucking god.

 

He slams his bag down on the counter and grumbles to himself some more as he struggles to balance phone and the coffee cup he’s holding.

 

Bucky: Asshole.

 

Steve: Everything okay Buck?

 

Bucky sighs.

 

Bucky: Yeah, just...Strange is giving me the runaround. He doesn’t want to mess with the arm until Stark is back in town and god only knows when that’s going to be.

 

Sam: Thing still giving you fits?

 

Another sigh and another soft curse.

 

Bucky: My life has been nothing but fits since I got out of medical in Qatar.

 

The group falls silent and for a beat there’s nothing but the calming sounds of their shop and then Bucky laughs.

 

Bucky: God, are you like, Queen of the Damned today Natalia?

 

Natasha snorts.

 

Natasha: Shut up Barnes. Someone was rushing me so my eye makeup went a bit more extreme than normal.

 

Bucky: That’s an understatement. Someone’s obviously decking themselves out for hot blondie who said she might be coming in for the new Captain America comic this week.

 

Natasha groans and starts to protest but in the background someone asks for help so Steve and Natasha excuse themselves.

 

Sam: So...date tonight huh?

 

Bucky: Wha-oh yeah. I kind of...kind of forgot about it. Sorry.

 

Sam: No worries man! You have life stuff, I have life stuff. We’re adults. I’m just looking forward to hanging out, without Mom and Dad looming over us, making eyes every time we make eye contact.

 

Bucky snorts.

 

Bucky: Yeah Steve and Natasha are...intense sometimes.

 

Sam: Well, they care for you and want you to be happy. Makes sense to me.

 

Bucky: Heh. Yeah.

 

Another beat and the two busy themselves with organizing the shelves behind the counter for a moment.

 

Sam: Hey, if you want-and only if you want, by the way-I can come with you to the VA for your consultations with Strange if you want. I know how it is and sometimes it helps having another person there to back you up when they decide to get shitty.

 

Bucky is quiet for a moment.

 

Bucky: You don’t have to-

 

Sam: Don’t say that man. We’re Army. We may not have served together like you and Steve and Natasha did, but we got to stick together. I got your back, okay? So yeah, if you want. If you need. I’m here for you.

 

Bucky: ….Thanks Wilson.

 

Sam chuckles.

 

Sam: No problem Barnes.

 

In the background a young girl’s voice pipes up asking for help and Sam greets her. A few moments later Bucky’s phone vibrates and he opens the message with a soft click.

 

_Looking forward to our date. Even if its just me busting kneecaps in the VA so you can get that damn arm fixed._

 

Scene 3

 

Bucky and Steve’s apartment. Evening. Background city noises. The sound of soft classic rock issues from the living room. Bucky is humming in the kitchen. His phone vibrates at his side and he answers.

 

Bucky: Hey Wilson. Yeah, I’ll buzz you in. Give me a sec. Working on the pizzas. Hell yes we’re doing pizza. It’s my mom’s sauce recipe. Yeah, yeah. Welcome to New York asshole. Go back to DC.

 

He chuckles.

 

Bucky: See you in a second.

 

He sets the phone down and takes a beat to inhale. Exhale. Inhale again.

 

Bucky (to himself): Okay. I can do this. I can, right? How hard can it be? We hang out every day at work. With Steve. And Natasha. And like, a dozen kids. [a beat] God. I’m fucked.

 

The front door buzzes and Bucky curses.

 

Bucky: Coming!

 

He opens the door and for a second there is silence and then Sam clears his throat.

 

Sam: Hey man.

 

Bucky: Hey.

 

Another beat.

 

Sam: So, gonna let me in or are we doing this thing out in the hall so your neighbors can see?

 

Bucky chokes back a laugh.

 

Bucky: Yeah, uh, sorry. Come on in.

 

Sam: It smells good in here. What kind of pizza are we having?

 

Bucky clears his throat.

 

Bucky: Well, I’m making two, a veggie one and a super meats one. I wasn’t sure what you’d...like…

Sam chuckles.

 

Sam: Super meat, huh? Sounds...meaty.

 

Both men laugh and Bucky starts to turn the radio down but Sam stops him.

 

Sam: Hey, turn it up! I like Pat Benatar.

 

Bucky: Yeah sure, man. The power 80s segment is about to start soon.

 

They head into the kitchen and soon they’re laughing and chatting about inconsequential things as they make their pizzas (chopping veggies, forks sliding on glass bowls, water running. General kitchen noises)

 

Dialogue for this segment could be improvised: “Did you see that one kid in the shop today, dressed like Superman?” “I was setting up the Batman comics and this guy asked me where I work out” “Can you hand me the garlic press?” “On your left.”

 

The oven door finally slams closed and the timer clicks as Bucky sets it.

 

Bucky: Want another beer?

 

Sam: Sure. Hey, and bring that timer with you. I want to sit out on the balcony. Your view’s gotta be excellent all the way up here.

 

Bucky chuckles.

 

Bucky: sure, if you like looking at row upon row of brick buildings. Although, sometimes if we’re lucky, the yoga instructor across the way will have her curtains open and she’ll be stretching. Sometimes we get doubly lucky and she’s mostly naked.

 

Sam chokes on his beer.

 

Sam: Perv.

 

Bucky laughs again.

 

Bucky: It was Steve who discovered this and you know, every morning he just HAS to drink his coffee out on this balcony now.

 

Both men laugh and Sam opens the squeaky French door.

 

Sam: Nice man. I like the way you guys have this set up. Just a couch though. That okay?

Bucky: We’ll fit.

 

Sam: Good.

 

They sit and for a moment they just drink their beers and listen to the distant sounds of New York beneath them (horns blaring, people shouting)

 

Sam: So can I ask you…

 

Bucky: Sure.

 

Sam: This your first date you’ve been on since you were discharged?

 

Bucky is quiet.

 

Sam: Look, sorry man. Didn’t want to pry.

 

Bucky: No, no it’s okay. (He sighs) Steve and I...were together during the war and before. We’ve known each other since we were kids. It was a natural progression for us. But after I got back...I had a lot of problems. And Steve did too. It was hard to adjust back into civilian life. And I...made life hard for him. We tried. Tried to be together and have a life again. But ultimately, we came back too changed. Or I did.

 

Sam: You grew up and grew on. It happens, man. We’ve all been there.

 

Bucky: Yeah. So...there were a few dates. With Steve and other people. Natasha and I sometimes go out and screw around. Mostly to let off steam. She’s a bit too intense for me though. Always has been.

 

Both men chuckle.

 

Sam: I can’t imagine that woman being anything BUT intense.

 

Bucky: You should see her when she dances. She’s terrifying.

 

They’re quiet again, just the faint ticking of the timer and the city around them. And then Sam shifts closer, the couch creaking.

 

Sam: So am I the first official date you’ve been on then?

 

Bucky is quiet and then he clears his throat.

 

Bucky: Officially? I guess...yeah, yeah you are.

Sam: Cool.

 

And then he leans in and kisses Bucky gently.

 

Sam: Been wanting to do that all evening.

 

Bucky: Oh. Cool. Me...me too.

 

Sam chuckles.

 

Sam: Let’s try that again then.

 

They kiss and the city gets louder it seems and after a long moment the timer goes off.

 

(I’m not sure how you want to go about this, effect wise. I’m open to suggestions.)

 

Scene 4

 

The shop the next day. The sounds of kids laughing, pages fluttering, Steve and Natasha arguing at the counter about the benefits of throwing shields versus using whips. The door chimes and they both fall silent.

 

Sam and Bucky walk in, laughing and arguing about veggie pizza versus meat lovers.

 

Sam: I’m telling you man, pizza needs some green just to give it some variety.

 

Bucky: No way, if you put a pizza in front of me and it has broccoli and spinach on it, I’m walking away.

 

Sam: Oh come on, it’s not that bad. Have you had it with white sauce?

 

Bucky gags.

 

Bucky: If it doesn’t have bacon, hamburger and ham on it then it’s not pizza. It’s just salad on bread.

 

Sam chuckles.

 

Sam: Shoulda known you were a meat kind of guy.

 

Natasha: Morning boys. Did you have a good night?

 

Bucky clears his throat and Sam chokes back a laugh.

Sam: Well, I found out James Barnes is a meat lover.

 

Bucky chokes and slaps Sam’s chest, laughing when the other man yelps.

 

Bucky: It was a good night, until someone tried to shove broccoli down my throat.

 

Natasha: Wasn’t the thing you wanted shoved in there, huh?

 

A beat, and then all four erupt in laughter.

 

Sam: Remind me not to talk about our desert, Nat.

 

Natasha: Oh do tell. Was that slathered in white sauce too?

 

Steve groans.

 

Steve: That’s enough you three. There’s kids in here today. Go on, get to work. You’re all a bunch of slackers.

 

Everyone groans but Sam and Natasha wander off, chatting about other things, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

 

Steve: You okay Buck?

 

Bucky is quiet for a moment.

 

Bucky: Yeah man. I am. I...really like Sam.

 

Steve considers him and then slaps him on the shoulder.

 

Steve: Good. You two fit each other really well I think.

 

Bucky chokes.

 

Bucky: Was that an innuendo?

 

Steve chuckles.

 

Steve: Maybe.

 

Bucky: Punk.

 

Steve: Jerk.

 

They fall into a companionable silence and the sounds of the comic book shop surround them.

 

Bucky’s phone vibrates and he pulls it out, reading the text.

 

_Date number two. Graciella’s on 45th. Wear a suit._

 

Bucky chuckles and types out a message, before setting his phone down. It vibrates on the counter after a moment, but he ignores it.

 

-End-

 


End file.
